


Ceiling Mirrors and Other Distractions

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is curious about the mirror on the ceiling in his and Dean's motel room. Dean shows him one of the reasons why it is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceiling Mirrors and Other Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miss Des (CroissantofDestiny) for being a wonderful beta, as per usual. I like her... I think I'll keep her around. And she inadvertently names the fics for me.
> 
> FYI: This story came about when I watched s04e01 where Cas tries to talk to Dean in his true form and breaks the mirrors on the motel ceiling.

 "Dean?"  
  
"Yes, Cas?"  
  
"Why do they put mirrors on the ceiling?"  
  
Dean smiled, laying on the bed in yet another nondescript motel room. He remembered answering the same question fifteen years prior, when his brother was little and asked him one night. In many ways, his fallen angel was just like a curious child.  
  
Turning his head, he watched Castiel laying on the second bed and staring intently at the ceiling mirror - his head tilted like it normally was when he was confused. Dean wasn't sure that he could keep a straight face in order to get through the true reasoning behind the mirror's placement. "So that lonely people wake up to a familiar face?"  
  
"Dean," Cas looked over at him and Dean could hear the exasperation in his voice. Dean knew he didn't like to be teased about his curiosity. Not when they were alone anyways. Not after two weeks ago when he cornered Dean and said ' _I know the teasing is a defense mechanism_.'  
  
It was not Dean's fault that he had been raised to believe that two men should never be anything more than friends. Sammy was the liberal one - not Dean. Every time he looked at Cas and felt the familiar pang of desire... John Winchester showed up in his mind, slapping him across the face and calling him a pansy. It was like everything else that was good in life -- if Dean wanted it, his mind would automatically fight back with a list of reasons why he didn't deserve it.  
  
He let his eyes land on the mirror above him, and he watched Cas watching him. For over five years, Cas had been a pillar in his life. The angel was family, even when he went through a 'gigantic dick' phase and tried to be God. But when Dean saw Cas, he didn't see another brother figure. Cas was something else entirely, in Dean's head. Something he never wanted to admit to...  
  
Until that moment. He sat up in a rush. It was perfect! They were alone on a hunt, Cas was (somewhat) human, and Dean was his own man, _damn it_. If he wanted _this_ he would take it!  
  
Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he faced where Castiel laid and raised his eyebrows. "Would you like me to show you how it works, Cas?"  
  
The angel, bless him, still looked confused. "I know how a mirror works, Dean."  
  
Dean wouldn't be able to do what he wanted to if Cas kept acting like a kid. He moved across to Cas' bed and sat down on the edge, turning slightly so that he was facing the angel. His hand landed on the mattress and he stared at where it laid, mere inches from the waistband of Castiel's borrowed sweatpants.  
  
"Remember April Kelly?" Dean finally asked. He pulled his gaze away from Castiel's pants and found his face - Cas was staring back, looking annoyed at the reminder of April Kelly...  
  
"The only mirror she owned was in her bathroom, Dean. I don't see how mentioning _that_ particular person is relevant."  
  
He had one last chance to back out.  
  
Instead, he let his hand move over to Cas' waistband... his finger sliding gently along the skin that was showing from where his shirt had shifted up. "Ignoring the part where she turned evil and killed you... tell me about the events of that night."  
  
Dean pushed at the shirt, exposing more of Cas with every inch.  
  
If it was possible, the fallen angel's voice got even deeper as he raised his head up to stare at where Dean was touching him. "I already told you what happened. April gave me shelter from the rain and then..." Dean's hand landed back on Cas' waistband and caused him to pause.  
  
"And then?" Dean lifted his hand, eyes looking at Cas expectantly.  
  
"We uh... copulated. Twice." Cas wiggled, obviously uncomfortable with the question.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so intense, Dean would have snorted in amusement at the term. Copulated? Who said copulated? Apparently a fallen angel discussing the act of losing his virginity. "And when you two... 'copulated'... did April Kelly show you how..." He paused, trying to find a subtle way of asking. "How she could best use her mouth to please you?"  
  
Subtlety was apparently not the best course of action, because Cas now looked both confused and uncomfortable. "Her kisses were very pleasing."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "Damn it, Cas. Did she _blow you_?"  
  
Cas frowned. "Dean, you were there when she stabbed me. I didn't get blown up. Are you feeling okay? You seem to be asking a lot of stupid questions."  
  
"I swear, when we get home, I am locking you in a room for twenty-four hours with just a television and a box of porn." Dean moved, climbing onto the bed and straddling Cas' legs. He leaned down to put just a few inches between their faces, and smirked. "Castiel, did April Kelly wrap her lips around your dick and suck you off... or not?"  
  
Castiel's eyes were wide as he quickly shook his head. "No."  
  
"Then this will be fun." Dean slid down, kissing softly along Castiel's exposed chest. His shirt was still shoved up, bunched at the top of his torso where Dean had left it.  
  
"Are you going to---"  
  
Making it to the edge of Cas' sweatpants, Dean raised his head and smiled teasingly at his angel. "If I see that you've taken your eyes off of the mirror even once, I will stop and go back to my bed, got it?"  
  
Cas nodded, laying his head back and obediently looking up at the mirror on the ceiling. Dean looked up as well, catching his gaze and winking, before looking back down and grasping the waistband with both hands. He quickly pulled the pants down, along with the boxer briefs that laid below, leaving them resting at Castiel's knees.  
  
The exposed erection caused him to pause. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing - but thankfully Cas had even less of a clue about the whole situation. As long as he pleased Cas, he supposed it didn't really matter if he was doing something right or wrong. It wasn't like he hadn't received enough blowjobs in his lifetime to know how to give one...  
  
"Dean?" Cas questioned, eyes still glued on the mirror.  
  
Deciding not to argue with the voices in his head (the ones that clearly said what he was doing was a bad idea and he would be _terrible_ at it) Dean leaned forward and licked the tip of Cas' cock, before opening his mouth and sucking him in.  
  
He was right in believing that girls made it look easy. He simultaneously wanted to take in as much as possible while also avoiding the whole ugly gagging thing if he took too much. He settled on a slow torturous pace, swirling his tongue up and down Castiel's dick while applying what he hoped was the perfect amount of suction.  
  
Every time he brought his mouth back up to the tip, he looked back to Cas' face, making sure that he was continuing to watch the mirror above. The look on his face said it all - watching Dean suck his cock was obviously the most fascinating thing in the universe. His hands dug into Dean's hair, urging him to quicken his pace before suddenly tugging, like he was trying to get Dean to stop.  
  
"Please, Dean--" His voice sounded strained with emotion. "I have a request."  
  
Dean pulled back and looked up at him, trying not to pout at the thought that he had done something stupid and completely wrong. "What is it, Cas? Do you want me to stop?" He _refused_ to acknowledge the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach...  
  
"No." Cas quickly shook his head, ever obedient with his eyes still on the mirror. "Naked. I want.... I want you to be naked."  
  
Naked? The idea implied that a simple blow job would turn into much more - which is exactly why Dean hadn't bothered with making sure that Cas was naked. He uncovered just enough skin to accomplish his goal and had every intention of crawling back to his own bed after Cas came.  
  
Being naked would make that a lot more difficult. Especially considering the fact that he would have to admit that his own cock was at full mast and begging for attention. He had been happily ignoring that detail... until Cas requested naked.  
  
"Please," Cas whispered. Was he begging? "Please, Dean." Yes, he was definitely begging.  
  
Climbing off of the bed, Dean pulled his t-shirt off before reaching down to undo the clasp on his jeans. He peeked up to Castiel's face, expecting the angel to be watching him... but Cas still had his eyes glued to the mirror above. When Dean glanced up, he felt a shiver run down his spine when he realized the blue eyes were watching him through the reflection.  
  
He let his pants fall to the ground before moving back on to the bed. His lips landed against  Cas' hip bone and kissed a trail back to his erection. "Can I get on with it now?"  
  
Castiel couldn't control his hips as they jerked up and brushed his cock against Dean's lips. "Yes. Please."  
  
As Dean resumed his earlier movements, Cas watched the mirror in fascination mixed with lust. Dean couldn't figure out what was so exciting about watching his naked back and ass, but it was definitely working - judging by the way the angel's hips jerked up more consistently.  
  
Finally he let out a sharp groan, jerked up one last time and came in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed on instinct, not wanting to keep the flavor in his mouth long enough to go and spit it out... Next time he would teach Cas the beauty of warning someone before he came!  
  
Wait... He pulled back and frowned at the bed covers, not wanting to see the look of complete ecstasy on Cas' face when he realized... _next time_? He was already planning a _next_ time?  
  
"We need to install mirrors on the ceilings in the bunker." Cas whispered. "I can see the advantages now."  
  
Dean turned his head, looked up at the mirror and smiled when he saw the look on Castiel's face. "I don't think Sammy would approve."  
  
"The muscles in your back, Dean... it was like every inch of your body was working to please me."  
  
With a smirk, he moved up and let his lips finally land on his fallen angel's mouth. "I have a few more tricks involving the mirror, Cas."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  



End file.
